Forgotten Duties
by Yondaime-samaKazaraYume
Summary: What would have happened if there were five demons that attacked Konoha that fateful night, not just one? Come and find out...


Alright people, thanks for bearing with me. Here's the first chapter, dunno when the next will be out.

* * *

The sound of footsteps pounding on cleanly polished linoleum echoed through the otherwise quiet and still hallway. Normally bustling, the Hokage's office building was completely devoid of workers of any kind. If you were a citizen of Konoha that spent any amount of time in the place, you might think the world had come to an end.

You'd almost be right.

Apocalypse, or something far too close for anyone's liking, was currently en route to the village, about five miles out and drawing ever closer. To be accurate, it wasn't something. Some_things_. Five of the strongest demons to ever walk the face of the earth were hell-bent on wiping the hidden village off of the map. Well, to be correct, they were five of the nine Tailed Demons, which made things even worse. Those five were the Sanbi, the Yonbi, the Gobi, the Hachibi and even the Kyuubi itself.

The source of the pounding footsteps, our not-so-fearless hero, threw open the door at the end of the hallway. "Yondaime!!" Gasping for air, the aide looked at the tall man standing in the office, looking out at the chaos outside the village walls. The man slowly turned to face the speaker. Once a bright, shining, almost electric blue, the leader's eyes were now a dull, lifeless shade, near navy. "Yondaime, sir… I… I'm sorry to hear of your loss, sir…"

"Don't be… it wasn't your fault," he murmured gently, looking past the aide as a small group of people gathered outside the doorway. "Leave us… the clan heads and I have much to discuss this night." The aide flushed slightly from embarrassment and left hastily. Into the room walked Hyuuga Hiashi, patriarch of the legendary Hyuuga clan, and Haruno Kigimaru, aged head of the Haruno clan and the last to be a ninja, his son and daughter-in-law preferring the peaceful life of merchants instead.

Hiashi stared at his lifelong friend, utterly taken aback by the pain in his eyes. For as long as he could remember, his friend's cerulean orbs had always been alight with a kind of mischievous joy that almost made them glow. Now, though, they were almost navy, that special light seemingly extinguished. "Yume…"

"Hiashi, don't…" the blonde said softly, holding up a hand and shaking his head, "You couldn't have done anything… she would have died anyway." Looking away from the other men, he reached a hand down to gently stroke the cheek of his sleeping infant son.

"He's got your hair alright, brat," Kigimaru almost grunted, having never been good with sappy moments.

His mouth quirked upwards in a slight grin at the old man's words. "Thanks, oldtimer. So… what brings the both of you to my office—"

"We know what you're plotting, Yume." Hiashi stepped forward, staring at the Hokage with his slate-grey eyes. Yume gave a very tired sigh as he slumped back into the chair, looking rather defeated.

"It's a long shot… but I don't even have enough vessels, the least I can do right now is reduce the damage that does happen…"

Stepping forward, Kigimaru held out his arms, which contained a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. "Speaking of damage—"

"Kigimaru, NO." Yume stood up, looking sternly at the elderly man. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you volunteer—"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Both Yume and Hiashi looked rather startled at the old man's vehemence. "Just… think of this as a last request, alright?" he almost whispered as he laid his granddaughter on Yume's desk, beside Naruto. "Naegi's dead… triple-damned hawk killed her…" The oldest Haruno wiped furiously at his eyes. "Can you promise me one last thing…? Use little Sakura to hold the Yonbi, but… don't tell her parents. They don't need to know…"

Yume gave him a long look before nodding slowly. "I will, Kigimaru."

"Thanks… I'll see you later…" The man turned, walking quickly out of the office and closing the door behind him. Precious few seconds later, both ninjas felt a huge burst of chakra and Hiashi hung his head slightly.

"… he just opened the Gate of Death."

Slamming a fist into the wall with a loud crack, Yume grit his teeth. "Dammit…! How many more people are gonna have to die tonight?"

"Y-Yondaime, s-sir?" his secretary stuttered nervously as she stuck her head inside the door.

The blonde's fierce eyes softened as he looked at the terrified woman. "What is it, Ruki?"

"Th-There are some people here to see you…" she almost whispered.

"Send them in." She nodded and scurried from the room, reminding both ninjas that while the auras of the demon were highly unnerving to a trained shinobi, they were utterly terrifying for a civilian. The very fact that she had stayed at her desk and not gone to the shelter with the rest of the non-shinobi citizens actually spoke volumes of the woman's courage.

Two people walked into the room after the secretary fled. The first was a young child, no more than six. Dressed in black, with the same shade of hair and eyes, he was carrying a bundle carefully in his arms. The paper fan-shaped emblem of the Uchiha clan was proudly displayed on his back.

The other person was a bloodstained shinobi, whose headband was from Mist Village. A rather unassuming figure, he carried a simple katana at his waist, and, in an entirely contradictory action to his blood-spattered appearance, gently held an infant in his arms. His eyes were dull and pained as he looked out the window at the battle for a few moments before focusing on the Hokage once more.

"How can I help you, Itachi, Mist-nin?" Yume asked politely as he turned to face them fully.

Itachi, as the young Uchiha was now known, nervously stepped up to the desk and looked up at the tall blonde. "Uhm… father told me to bring Sasuke to you…" he said slowly, holding his infant brother close to his chest. The action betrayed Itachi's clear desire to not give his brother up, which brought a gentle twinkle to Yume's eyes as he squatted to be on eye level with the boy.

"Did he now…?" he murmured, ruffling Itachi's hair. Despite looking annoyed at the action, Itachi's eyes brightened, somehow reassured by the affection. "Well, go ahead. I promise you I'll take care of him."

"… will it hurt? Father said something about a sealing…"

Yume shook his head. "It won't hurt him a bit. Your little brother will be a hero, Itachi… Promise me that you'll take care of him, alright?" The young boy nodded, and slowly handed over his infant brother. "Good boy… now, can you do me a favor, hmm? I need you to go help at the hospital any way you can."

"B-But… father told me to return to the compound…" Itachi said uncertainly.

"Consider this an A-class mission from me, Itachi."

The young boy's shoulders straightened immediately as he saluted the Hokage, a steely determination in his eyes. "R-Roger, Hokage! Reporting to the hospital now!" And with that, he was gone out the door as fast as he could run.

'_Heh… I hope he turns out different than his father…'_ Yume thought quietly as he looked over at the foreign ninja, standing patiently in front of his desk. "Sorry about the wait… what can I do for you?"

The figure bowed slightly, being careful not to jostle his precious armful. "Master Hokage, thank you for seeing me, I am humbled at your respect."

"Don't mention it," Yume said, looking a little embarrassed at his formality. "Is there something you wished to discuss with me?"

"Yes…" The formerly strong-looking ninja wilted slightly, now appearing defeated. "Our squadrons that came here have suffered heavy losses, including members of our most powerful clan, the Hyouzou." Here the man paused in his telling, looking down sadly at the infant in his arms. "This… is Hyouzou Haku. His parents' final wish was for you to seal the Gobi in him, the very same demon that claimed the life of his parents."

Yume nodded slightly and held out his arms, his face solemn. "I understand… I promise you, I will fulfill their wishes."

"Oh, thank you, master Hokage, thank you so much…" the shinobi thanked him quickly as he began to bow repeatedly, but the bundle in his arms made a noise of discontent at the repeated motion, so he stopped after a few times.

Yume smiled slightly as the squirming bundle was placed in his arms. "Now that you've done your errand, please, return to the battlefield and try to help. I'll be there soon to finish it."

"As you say, sir!" the foreign ninja said stiffly, saluting them before he dispersed into mist. Hiashi frowned slightly as he watched the gentle way his blonde friend handled the baby, cooing at him to stop his fussing before he placed him next to his own blonde-haired little boy.

'_So cruel… Yume would make a great father, but thanks to these demons he won't get the chance…'_

Yume sighed and leaned on the desk. "Well, that's four children… I suppose one demon laying waste to the village is better than five."

"No, Yume. You have five children," Hiashi corrected him quietly as he withdrew his arms from his cloak, revealing a tiny infant girl, smaller than the other babies.

"Hiashi!" Yume snapped slightly as his eyes narrowed, "There's no way in hell that I'm using your only daughter-"

"Shizuka requested it."

Yume's tirade died in his throat as he looked down at the infant. "… well, there's no way I can refuse her…" he said quietly as he nodded. "Fine… that makes five children… let's get this started!" Yume picked Naruto up in one arm, Sakura in the other.

"… we're _not_ carrying them like sacks of rice, idiot."

"Oh, bite me you prick! Do you have a better idea?"

"Sensei?" Both men looked over at the new arrival, a teenager with silver hair and all of his face, save his right eye, covered by a mask and his forehead protector. His visible, brown eye saddened slightly as he saw the enormous scroll his teacher wore on his back.

"Ah…" Yume's eyes softened slightly, "Kakashi, good… I need you to carry one of these kids for me…"

"You're… going through with it, sensei?" Another voice asked sadly, as a girl stepped up to stand beside her silver-haired friend. The girl's hair was chocolate brown, with purple stripes on her cheeks. Her eyes, red and blotchy, filled with tears yet again as she ran and embraced the blonde-haired man. "Oh god, please don't, I've already lost Obito, I can't lose you too…!"

"Rin…" Yume said gently as he placed the babies back on the desk to hug his student, "I have to, you know that…"

"But you can't! I don't want to be all alone!" she cried desperately, fisting her hands in his shirt.

Kakashi rolled his eye and muttered, "What am I, roadkill…?"

"Y-Yes," she said childishly, trying to glare at him before smiling through her tears.

Yume knelt and put his hands on her shoulders. "Rin… I have to. 'To save this village, I will gladly trade my life.' I took that oath when I became Hokage, you know that." She nodded weakly, more tears forming in her eyes. "Besides, Kakashi is here, and he'll take care of you, won't he?"

"Of course I will sensei." Kakashi said before the blonde had even finished his question. "I'll protect her with my life."

Rin sobbed quietly, but nodded and accepted Sakura into her arms, holding the infant girl close to her chest. Kakashi quietly took Sasuke, and Hiashi held Hinata and Haku as Yume picked up his son, who just blinked up at his father. "Sorry, Naru… you're not going to have much of a childhood thanks to me…" Shaking his head, he led his friend and students out the door of his office.

"Y-Yondaime…? Sir?" Ruki asked quietly, standing on unsteady legs from her desk.

Yume's eyes softened slightly as he smiled at the scared woman. "Ruki… this is goodbye. Thank you for all your help, you've been an angel." She teared up and nodded, biting back a sob as she weakly saluted him before he turned and led the small group out the door with their precious cargo.

"N-Natsumi… you were right, sister…" she cried as she sat back down heavily in her chair and buried her face in her hands, "You were r-right… he isn't just a great man… he _is_ a hero…"

* * *

"How much longer can you hold out, boss?" a tall, impressive man in robes asked his companion. His long, spiky, white hair went down his back in a sort of mane, and he had red stripes down his cheeks. 

The person he was talking to grunted and jumped out of the way yet again, the first speaker clinging to his head with chakra. "**I dunno, Jiraiya. Not too much longer… I'm good, but fighting all five of these guys at once is just freakin' nuts!"** the amphibian form growled angrily. A massive red toad, clad in a yakuza jacket and having a giant sword, Gamabunta, strongest of all the toad summons, was quiet a sight to behold.

"**_GIVING UP, YOU STUPID TOAD?"_** another huge form shouted from across the battlefield. Drawing itself up, it revealed itself to be an enormous dragon, eight tails sprouting from where one would normally be. Its serpentine body shimmered in the light shed by the blood-red moon, its unearthly green eyes glaring at the summon.

Gamabunta merely snorted. "**You wish, dragon!"**

"**_YOU'LL BE SORRY IF YOU DON'T! NOT LIKE WE REALLY CARE, THOUGH!"_** another voice boomed before cackling as it stepped on a group of shinobi. This demon was in the form of an enormous hawk, its wings seeming to eclipse the sky when opened, four distinct clumps of feathers forming its tails.

A fourth massive form sniffed the air slightly before growling. "**_HEY, IT'S _HIM! _HE FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW UP!"_** Its huge, muscular, white body rose to its haunches, taking the form of a massive, white bear with five small tails.

"Sorry I'm late, boss, Jiraiya," Yume apologized as he landed on Gamabunta's head and handed Naruto to Jiraiya, "here, hold your grandson while I draw this star array, will ya?" Jiraiya looked down at the infant as Hiashi, Rin and Kakashi landed a few moments later, Naruto opening his blue eyes to blink up at the older man.

"**_CAN WE JUST GET A MOVE ON? I HATE BEING STUCK IN THIS STUPID LITTLE CREEK! LET'S KILL HIM, MAKE THIS PLACE RUINS AND GO MASSACRE SOMEWHERE NEAR THE OCEAN!"_** A massive shark was resting in the river, three dorsal fins on its back and three tails sprouting from its body instead of one.

"**_PATIENCE… WE'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING SOON, SO JUST WAIT!"_** the largest of the demons growled. Its fur a fiery reddish-orange, the Kyuubi gave a feral grin as it stared down at the resistance. Licking its lips, the massive fox-like demon snickered.

Unlike his shaking students, Yume took a step forward on the toad boss' head, giving the demons an even, determined gaze with his simmering, cerulean depths. "**_WHY, KYUUBI DEAR, IF I DIDN'T KNOW BETTER, I'D THINK THIS LITTLE MUD-RAT ISN'T SCARED OF US AT ALL…"_** the shark demon murmured in its rumbling voice.

"**_THEN WE'LL HAVE TO _MAKE _HIM BE SCARED!"_** the dragon roared as all the demons charged towards Gamabunta.

"**Shit, Yume, if you're going to do something, do it now!"** The massive toad braced himself as the blonde stood in the middle of a massive star, one child on each of the five points. Yume opened his eyes and made a single handseal, saying two words which made the demons look almost terrified and halt their charge.

"… _Shiki Fuujin._"

"**_OH HELL… HE DIDN'T JUST CALL…"_** the hawk said weakly.

The bear almost let out a whimper, backing up a step. "**_HE DID… WE'RE IN DEEP SHIT NOW…"_** A ghostly form appeared behind the Yondaime and stuck an arm through his chest, making him gasp before he gritted his teeth and focused. Without warning, all five demons' bodies exploded into dust, leaving only flaming shapes of chakra, almost blinding in intensity.

"Uchiha Sasuke… I charge you with the Hachibi. _Shishou_ _Fuuin_." The green, serpentine, flaming form of the dragon streaked through the air and was sucked into the black-haired baby, making him start to cry big, fat tears, although not a sound came from his mouth. Once all the demonic energy had been put inside, a complex swirl formed around Sasuke's navel, encased in an array of runes.

Yume's eyes looked away from the crying baby as he focused on the next infant, Kigimaru's little granddaughter. "Haruno Sakura… I'm sorry, but I hereby honor your grandfather's wishes and seal the Yonbi… _Shishou_ _Fuuin_." As the brown, winged shape of energy was sealed inside Sakura, Yume felt the world tip to one side for a moment. '_No… not already… I've only sealed two, I refuse to back down now…!'_

"Yume-sensei?" Rin asked quietly, taking a step towards him before Kakashi pulled her back.

"Don't. If you go in there now, it might screw up the whole sealing," he murmured. His right eye uncovered and spinning, the Sharingan let him see his teacher's chakra burning up at an alarming rate.

The blonde moved his hand away from the loudly crying little girl, over to rest over the foreign infant. "… _Shishou_ _Fuuin…_" he said quietly as the white aura moved through the air and into little Haku. The child's only response was to start shedding tears as he let out a pained cry, one tiny hand reaching towards the now quiet battlefield. All the combatants had stopped to watch the miracle that was happening before their eyes.

"… _Shi… Shishou… Fuuin…"_ Yume whispered, having fallen to his knees as he sealed the Sanbi inside Hinata, making her start to sniffle pitifully. Hiashi used every ounce of self-control not to go pick her up immediately, no matter how much he wanted to it could affect Yume's ability to seal the Kyuubi. '_Ugh… never felt so tired… can't hardly… keep my eyes open… is this what it feels like to die…?'_ the blonde wondered weakly as his vision began to black out, the sounds of the Kyuubi' roars of frustration growing faint. '_I didn't expect it to feel so peaceful… I'm sorry to leave you with no parents, Naru… Naruto!'_ With a faint surge of adrenaline at the thought of his son, everything snapped back into focus, and the leader of Konoha raised himself to his knees.

"Sensei?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

Yume grit his teeth and fisted one hand. "Not yet…" he said quietly, "I can't stop yet…" He dragged himself over to his son, and put both hands over his tiny stomach. With a mighty cry of "_SHISHOU…_ _FUUIN!"_ the orange aura streaked through the air and into the newborn baby, who immediately started wailing.

"… he did it," Jiraiya said quietly, shaking his head in disbelief, "the fool actually did it."

Yume's vision started to black out, and he smiled down at Naruto as he felt the death god's hand pulling out of him. "Don't cry, Naru… remember… daddy… loves you… stay… strong…" he whispered, before everything went blank and he pitched over to the side.

To the other occupants of Gamabunta's forehead, time seemed to move in slow motion as they watched their friend, sensei, son, fall on his side, then roll limply over to his back. For almost a minute, there was complete silence on the battlefield, which was then shattered.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Rin wailed as she ran forward and fell to her knees beside her fallen teacher, "_SENSEEEIIII!"_ Kakashi moved and stood behind her, kneeling beside her as she held the blonde's head to her chest, cradling it as she rocked herself side to side. Slowly, but quickly building strength, murmuring started down on the battlefield. Thinking quickly, Jiraiya looked at the children.

"Okay you brats, take the kids and get the hell out of here. NOW!"

"B-But-"

"GO!" he growled angrily. Kakashi carefully gathered Naruto, Hinata and Haku in his arms, while the still sobbing Rin carried Sakura and Sasuke. Both of them ran away as fast as they could, unnoticed by most of the survivors. Jiraiya picked his blonde student up and looked down at his face. "… dammit, Yume… do you know how much this is going to break Tsunade-hime…?" he murmured quietly.

"**A real shame…"** Gamabunta said morosely, "**that kid was a pleasure to work with… and he died a hero's death. There is no greater sign of love than to give your life for another… he loved Konoha so much that he didn't hesitate to throw his life away to save it."** Gamabunta's large eyes looked down at the survivors gathred around his feet. "**I hope you people honor his sacrifice, and if I hear you haven't been, then I'll personally come and step on the ones who aren't!"** And with that, the toad summon vanished in a huge plume of smoke.

* * *

**--Put his soul down, Death.-- **

**--Well well well, if it isn't my favorite brother, Fate…-- **

'_What…?'_ Yume thought weakly, unable to move or open his eyes.

**--I have use for him still… you have no claim on his spirit.-- **

**--… feh. Fine, take the stupid morsel. But I get all the ones who died on the battlefield instead!-- **

**--As you wish, brother… Kazara Yume… I know you can hear me, so listen, and listen well. Your time has not yet come. You are still needed on Earth, not here in the realm of spirits. Go back…-- ** And with that, Yume felt everything slip away again, blackness encompassing him.

* * *

Sarutobi had never felt as old as he did now. Putting one hand to his forehead, he tried to ignore the chaos outside the window. He'd just finished clearing up what his successor had done, and he was regretting explaining it in full now. The wizened old man had been hoping that the civilians would see the children as heroes. It looked as though he had vastly underestimated the fear and sense of helplessness the demons had instilled in the whole village. 

He'd had to send the Hyouzou heir back to his village as an orphan, for fear that his status as a non-native child of Konoha would endanger him even more. He'd revealed Naruto as a vessel, and the reaction had been so strong he'd lied about the other demons, saying the Yondaime killed them. Sarutobi had also had to place a law in effect, that none could discuss the night's events with Naruto, or any children. It was far from foolproof, but it was also far better than nothing…

"Sarutobi-sama?" a teary voice asked quietly. He looked up to see Rin sitting in a chair in front of his desk, holding the little Naruto in her arms. Kakashi stood behind her silently, one hand on her shoulder to offer support. "Wh-What's going to happen to Naruto…?"

The old man sighed and took a long draw on his pipe before answering. "I honestly don't know, Rin…" She just looked down at her lap as Kakashi's visible eye narrowed.

"I won't tolerate anyone treating him badly. Not after what he's given up for this village, even if neither he nor the village realizes it."

"… I have to get away from here," Rin whispered, making Kakashi jerk his head to look at her in shock.

"Rin? What-"

She looked away. "I… I just have to… there are too many memories right now… I just can't…" Sarutobi sighed and nodded his head slightly.

"Rin… I can't let you completely leave the village, but you can go to one of the smaller, outlying villages, with the stipulation that you keep in touch regularly with either me or Kakashi. Understood?" She nodded, and the old man held his arms out for the baby, carefully holding him once the small form had been transferred.

Rin stood and bowed on unsteady legs. "Th-thank you, sir…"

"Come by my office in the morning to finalize things, Rin. Take care." With a teary nod, Rin turned and all but ran out of the office, loud sobs echoing down the corridor as she lost what little composure she had on the way out the building.

Kakashi stared after her, before nodding his head to the retired leader. "Sorry sir, but I have to check on her-"

"Go, Kakashi," Sarutobi said gently, smiling to himself as the silver-haired teen shot after his friend even before the second syllable of his name was said. Without another word, the newly reinstated Hokage rose and walked to his window, traveling rooftop by dilapidated rooftop to the hospital.

"Sarutobi! Sir, wait!" He paused at the frantic voice, turning to see a young, black-haired boy run up to him. "Sir, please…" he gasped, out of air from running, "t-tell me they're lying… Yondaime isn't really dead, is he? He's okay, right?"

The leader's eyes saddened as he heard the desperate note in Itachi's voice. He knelt in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Itachi… I'm sorry, but they're right. Yume is dead."

"… no!" Itachi cried, tears forming in his young eyes, "No, I won't believe it! He told me to wait here for him at the hospital after helping people! He said he'd be okay…"

"Itachi, listen to me," Sarutobi said gently, making the child look up at him again, "Yume is a hero. He gave his life to protect the people he cared about. There is no better way to die, no greater reason to fight." The young Uchiha stared up at the Sandaime, both unaware of the impact these words would have on the small boy. "He wouldn't want you crying over him, okay? He promised to keep your brother safe, and he is."

Itachi nodded slowly, wiping his eyes on the back of his hands. "… it's still not fair…"

"No, it isn't," he allowed, sighing again, "but it's what happened. I'm sorry to be abrupt, but I have to go talk with the head of the hospital to hear the casualties." He stood and walked into the hospital itself, but paused when he heard Itachi start to talk.

"I'll do it…" he murmured before looking up at the night sky, "I'll do it for you, Yondaime sir! I'll be the same kind of ninja you were! I'll make you proud!" the boy almost shouted, his hands fisted tightly by his side before he turned and ran away, back towards the Uchiha district.

'_You may never know just how many lives you've touched, Yume…'_ the old man thought fondly as he walked deep into the hospital, past the stationed ANBU guards to one of the most secure places in the village.

"Sir!" the head doctor saluted him automatically upon walking in.

He nodded, and looked down at the motionless form on the bed. "So he's alive…?"

"Technically, sir…" the medic said sadly, "… but we're observing unnatural brain functions for someone that's in a near-death coma. It's almost as though he's only sleeping, but that shouldn't be possible… by all common sensibilities, and the rules of the _jutsu_ he used, he should be dead."

"As I'm well aware…" his eyes drifted from the blonde-haired, sleeping form of his successor over to the other motionless body in the room, "… and of her?"

The medic smiled slightly. "Oh, lady Natsumi? I have some slightly better news about her, sir. She should be awake and fit to leave the hospital in a few years, but I'm not sure quite when, yet."

"That's better than I could have hoped for…" Satutobi said quietly.

Shifting in place slightly, the medic looked over at the bundle in the old man's arms. "So, sir, what are you going to do with the young Kazara there-"

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto, not Kazara Naruto," he said, shaking his head, "and as far as anyone outside this room, save Hyuuga Hiashi, is concerned, Kazara Natsumi died in childbirth with her son, and Yume gave his life to kill four demons, and seal a fifth."

The doctor swallowed. "Sir…? But, is that really wise-"

"Yume still has many enemies out there… if they were to find out that he was still alive and defenseless, or worse, that Naruto was his son…"

"… oh." Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just pray to the gods that I'm making the right decision." Looking over at the previous Hokage's comatose body, he sighed. "Yume… please, wake up soon. This senile old fool needs your help."

Unnoticed by anyone, Yume's eyes stirred beneath his eyelids for a second before fading back into serene motionlessness.


End file.
